the_daggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Robson Benthern
Robson Benthern is a character on The Island. He débuts in the fourth episode of the first season. He was the sixth to enter the island and his signature weapon is the Lipback Dagger, he uses a Red Cloak and a Basket of Fruits, creating his trademark of "Red Riding Hood" History A car is arriving at the island, driving fast, until it reaches the limits. Robson Benthern jumps off the car before it crashes. He stands up and starts tracking Nathalie and Michael, until he finds a black piece of cloth. By the time Robson finds the Strange Hostage, he enters it and find the deceased body of Peter Andrew there. He finds the secret stairs to the Lodge Attic and climbs up. When he gets there, he finds a green box with gold details. He opens it and finds there a strange dagger with a "L" on it and some matches. He takes the dagger and leaves, going east, where he got to a beach. At the beach, a little girl with a white hood attacks him, but he was able to kill her with his dagger. He took the hood, and runned back to the forest. Following the tracks of Michael and Nathalie, until he finds an empty camp, which was the camp where they stayed for the last night. Robson stops there looking for clues, then starts raining blood, painting his hood red. He hears a strange sound coming east, and starts walking east, until he gets to a place which trees are smaller then the ones at the forest, also, the grass is greaner and the trees are filled with fruits, and the sky is clear again. He keeps walking then he sees a wooden house, near a camp with lots of trees. He knocks the door, but no one answers. He grabs some small red fruits and some big yellow fruits at the trees. He tastes the small ones, but they are too bitter, so he throws them out. He tastes the yellow ones, and they are sweet. Very sweet. He starts to feel strange, and sleepy. He ends up by falling asleep, and the last things he saw were vermins entering his skin. As it, Robson later wakes up at a strange place he notices to be that lodge he saw before. A Sweet Old Grannycomes in and tells him she rescued and healed him. She also offers him some cookies, and he accepts, starting to fall asleep again. Then, he takes something from his pocket, it's a small bitter fruit, and he is going to throw it out, but hears a strange noise from the kitchen. He pretends he is sleeping and keeps the fruit. The Sweet Old Granny comes in, and thinks he is "sleeping". She sings something joyfully, and goes back to the kitchen. Robson starts to believe something wrong is going on, and a strange sensation tells him to eat the fruit. He does it, and he is not sleepy anymore, he can clearly see what is happening. Robson, horrified sees the lodge how it truly is, a nasty place with bones and blood. The granny gets back to the living room, but now he can see she is a monster, a witch. The Witch sees he is still awake, so she offers him another cookie. He accepts it, but when she leaves, he throws it out and eats another small bitter fruit. She comes back and finds he sleeping, so she says joyfully "I will cook you", but at this time, Robson takes the basket and launches his dagger against her. She was able to block it, but he jumped through the window, and strangely, his dagger got back to his hand, like a boomerang. The witch screams, and he runs, only stopping for filling up the basket with both fruits: Sweet and Bitter. ("Sweet and Bitter") Robson is running at the woodsland, then, he finally sits down. He is nervous and disturbed, thinking he won't survive. Then, he hears a strange noise and a zombie appears. Desperate, he throws his dagger at the zombie, and the dagger comes back, again, as a boomerang. He grabs the dagger and says "Maybe I can survive". He stands up and starts walking. He later arrives at the village, and sees a strange-looking tower. He enters it, and it seems totaly destroyed by some kind of.. fire? He keeps searching for things there then hears a door opening. He enters the room, it's dark and cold. The door closes and he can't see anything, not even find the door. Robson turns back and sees red eyes staring at him. He passes out. ("Hide and Seek") Robson Benthern is waken up by someone. He screams and grabs the Lipback Dagger, but he finds out who woke him was a long-time friend of him, Paul Jones. The two leave to the forest. Robson and Paul are at the forest talking. Robson asks Paul how he got to the island, and Paul simply answers he doesn't know, he tells how he woke there near the Strange Hostage and shows Robson a page he found near the hostage. The page has a strange map that shows where the Enchanted Daggers are. Robson and Paul decide to go after the "N" Dagger, that is at a small island near the coast. Robson and Paul are going after the "N" Dagger but they are stopped by a white-colored river, that blocks their way. ("The Hunt") Trivia *He was the sixth to arrive in the island, as he was tracking Nathalie and Michael. *He is the only character to never let down his Signature Weapon, the Lipback Dagger. *He is commonly known in the island as Red Riding Hood. *Was the first character to sucefully complete a deal with Charles. Appearances Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Lipback Dagger Bearers Category:Dagger Bearers Category:Noxious Dagger Bearers Category:Characters with Signature Weapon Category:The Great Alliance